causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
High Crimes
Synopsis: Disavowed by the Crown, the task force must infiltrate Buckingham Palace to stop the most gruesome murders London has ever seen... Plot: The episode starts with a flashback to earlier in the night where Rupert Cavill was killed by the Dismemberment Case Perpetrator. The scene then moves to the crime lab in Scotland Yard where Natara is talking to Captain Yeong back in San Francisco, who warns her that the SCT quickly needs to solve the crime as they are running out of time being in the Crown's good graces. Natara tells her that the team is currently doing the best they can in order to solve the case. At this time, Mal walks in, and is shown being clearly angry with the security company, Horus Corperation, due to the fact that he is unable to get to talk to its CEO, Gemma Chamberlain. The team concludes that in order to solve the crime, they will have to sneak into Buckingham Palace, where the Queen is currently celebrating her 60th anniversary, also known as the Diamond Jubilee. They are able to do so with the help of Inspector Micah Booker, who gives them fake aliases. Soon the team reaches the palace in a limousine and go their separate ways to identify the killer. Mal tries to find Gemma Chamberlain, and tries to get her to tell him more details by flirting with her. Natara finds Gareth Kelly, while Blaise and Jeremy eavesdrop on the prince of England's, Prince Stuart's, conversation with a foreign duchess to find out if he is the killer. However, Mal, Blaise and Jeremy are caught by Commissioner Henry Dunn before they can do anything, which leaves Natara, who is in a private room with Gareth Kelly. While Kelly tells Natara about what he knows about the background of Basil Frost, they are both interrupted by Rahim Foster, one of the people working in Horus Corperation. Natara mistakes him as the killer and works with Kelly to apprehend him, however, he is killed by Kelly, who is actually the killer, and she is unable to save him. In the end, Natara finds out that she has been fooled and is locked in the private room, while Kelly escapes, and continues his plan of killing more people. Bonus Scene Weeks ago, Gareth Kelly is in his home with his unannounced guest, the Firstborn. Kelly is tearing up after learning of his "mother's" (Genevieve Collins) death. He is angry at the Firstborn for killing jer, who says they can now move on as a family. Kelly refutes the claim, saying that when he looks at him he feels nothing but hate. The Firstborn baits him, calling him soft and saying he was controlled by Genevieve. Kelly, fed up, lunges at him with a steak knife and presses it against his neck. He doesn't react, however, merely applauding Gareth, telling him that's what he wants him to do—be himself. He goes on to say that he is perfect just the way he is. Kelly recoils, taken aback by both Firstborn's demeanour and the fact that he had always wanted to hear those words from Genevieve. He realises that the person from the broadcast is Firstbborn. Remarking that Firstborn knows everything about him yet Kelly knows nothing about Firstborn, he asks who he is. The Firstborn replies, smiling, with "Me? I'm Alex." Characters: Prince Stuart: '''The Prince of England who is next in line to the throne. He is descibed as a handsome young man, dressed in a military suit, having served in the British Army. '''Commissioner Dunn: '''The British counterpart of Commissioner Maria Yeong. '''Gemma Chamberlain: '''CEO of Horus Corporation, a security company. '''Rahim Foster: Described by Gareth Kelly as his business partner who actually works in Horus Corperation. However, he is killed by Kelly in the end. Category:Episode